On The Other Side
by MelissaGrigo
Summary: This story revolves around Skye/Sonny/Jason but other characters may appear. It's based around the denied yet flirtatious romance that begins between Sonny/Skye after Skye moves in across the hall with Jason.


On The Other Side Skye slammed her suitcase on the bed and roughly gathered up her clothes and carelessly threw it inside. She had only rathered up half her stuff before the suitcase over-flowed and she realized she would have to settle on taking her time and folding her stuff. Jax had tried to stop her from leaving, if only to make her understand his motives but she wouldn't have it. She was tired of listening to his excuses and having him never face his mistakes. She knew what his answer to sleeping with Brenda would me. She had kept secrets, she had made him mad, she had forced him into Brenda's arms, basically he'd say it was her fault without admitting to saying it. Well this time she wouldn't have it. She had her share of relationships. She was lied to, she got mad, but she never cheated on someone she claimed to love and she hadn't been married. The fact that they were husband and wife should have at least make Jax hesitate and try to work things out with her, at least talk things through before ending them. He hadn't even ended anything, just turned around and slept with Brenda the minute he found her. Well Skye was no fool and there was no way she would accept adultry. When she was finally done packing and carried her one suitcase with all her belongings to the living room she set it down infront of the door before taking her ring off her finger and leaving it on the small table in the living room, where she knew Jax would find it. Once she had set her suitcase in the backseat of her car and seated herself in the driver's seat she sighed heavily. "No what?" she asked herself. She wasn't exactly sure where she should go. Jax told her she could have the lakehouse but no way was she going to stay there, Alan offered her back her room at the Quartermaine mansion but she knew there was noway she'd be living under the same roof as Edward again. She decided the PC hotel was the best choice. She really didn't want to go back there. A hotel could never feel like home and it was so cold and unwelcoming. Then again she should know by now that she'd never really be home. Once Skye arrived at the hotel she quickly got her suitcase out of the car and entered the lobby. "I'd like to book a room, please." Skye told the desk cleark.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Jacks." The clerk said, recognizing her immediately. "The entire hotel is being sprayed for bugs. Oh, not that we carry any, I assure you it's all on the up and up here but since we aim to keep it that way, it must be done yearily, so for two days we cannot book any rooms for anyone."  
  
"What?" Skye groaned. "Are you kidding me? I'm cold, I'm tired, and I haven't eaten all day."  
  
"Well, I'm terribly sorry." The clerk replied. "I can't book out any rooms but the Grille is still open for service if you'd like to get a meal."  
  
"Thank you but I'll pass." Skye replied. "I need to find a place to stay."  
  
Skye turned to leave and Jason was just heading out of the Grille with Courtney. "Wait right here." He told Courtney as he left to see Skye. "Skye, what are you doing?" He asked, as he eyed her suitcase.  
  
"Looking for a place to sleep, what else?" She replied.  
  
"You moved out on Jax?" He asked.  
  
"No, Jason. I accept that he is sleeping with another woman and go home now and wait until he's done."  
  
"I'm sorry, Look. Stay with me until they are booking here again."  
  
"You have got to be out of your mind." Skye replied, looking at him like he was nuts.  
  
"Why? where you going t stay?" Jason asked. "The Quartermaine's?"  
  
He knew that would work with her. He didn't know his sister very well but he knew she hated staying with the Q's as much if not more so then he did.  
  
"I can find some cheaper hotel around town."  
  
"Yeah right, the best your going to find at such late notice is some run down motel with rats." Jason said. "Come on it's one night. Your still my sister."  
  
"Really?" Skye replied. "First time I met you, you couldn't even admit that. You said I was Alan's daughter, nothing else to you."  
  
"Yeah well, prespectives change, and after all I'm married to Brenda, I know how you feel."  
  
"Oh cut the act, jason." Skye retorted. "You married her for convienience. I married Jax for love, or so I thought. Forgive me if I feel I suffered a greater loss."  
  
"Look, one night, two at the very most. You can't hate me that bad to rather sleep out in the cold."  
  
"Fine." Skye decided. "But only because I have absolutely no other choice."  
  
"fine." Jason said, picking up her suitcase.  
  
"I can do that myself." Skye told him.  
  
"I already got it, now let's go. Courtney's getting a ride back too."  
  
All three took the limo back to Courtney's apartement and the ride wasn't bad. Jason kept quiet as Skye and Courtney were able to keep a steady conversation between themselves. Skye noticed how Courtney avoided the topic of how her and A.J were and eyed Jason a few times when Skye did ask. She wasn't sure what to make of it but didn't push the subject. All she wanted to do was get some sleep. She could barely keep her eyes open. Once Courtney was dropped off the ride to the harbour view towers was the acwardest part. Jason could have been by himself the way he was acting. He didn't even look at her, let alone say a word. Skye got irratated and finally decided to say something. "Do you ever speak?" Skye asked, loudly.  
  
He turned to her before answering. "I have nothing to say.' He replied.  
  
"Well, you always have nothing to say. You must have thoughts, why don't you express them?"  
  
"What's the point?" He asked. "People are going to do or say what they want, why bother?"  
  
'Well, you're right about that but it's sorta annoying."  
  
Jason just stared back at her and she figured two could play at that game. After all she had always won staring contests when she was a kid. She stared back at him and they both remained like that for half the limo ride. "What do you want?" Jason asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing, you started." Skye joked.  
  
"Oh how grown up."  
  
"Well, I had to do something. You were giving me the creeps." Skye replied.  
  
Jason couldn't help and he cracked a smile.  
  
"We're here." He replied.  
  
"Oh goody." Skye said sarcastically. "You're not expecting any bomb scares tonight are you."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"It wasn't a joke."  
  
Once they had tooken the elevator to the final floor, the door opened and Skye stepped out. "Oh, this feels wierd." She said, to no one in particular.  
  
The gaurd on the elevator brought Skye's suitcase out intothe hall but made some noise doing so. "Shhh, Michael is asleep next door." Jason told the gaurd as he took his keys out and opened the door to his penthouse. Skye and jason were just about to get inside when sonny opened the door across the hall and stepped out, followed by Carly. "What's going on here?" He asked.  
  
"Um, Skye's going to be staying with me for a few days." Jason explained.  
  
"One night." Skye corrected. "maybe two."  
  
"Why?" Carly questioned.  
  
"Well, it seems you were right about Jax and Brenda." Skye told her. "He just couldn't stay away. You were right, I was wrong, please spare me the gloating."  
  
"I wasn't going to, shesh." Carly replied. "And for what it's worth I don't feel the desire to rub it in your face. I know what it's like to feel like Brenda is a threat and I'm sorry she really was."  
  
"Yeah well, it's better then being played for a fool." Ske replied. "I'm tired, I'm going to get some sleep."  
  
With that Skye went into the penthouse and Carly went back in hers. Both Jason and Sonny waited until both penthouse doors were shut before speaking. "You sure that's a good idea?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Well, what was i suppose to do?" Jaosn asked. "She had nowhere to stay."  
  
"She's your sister." Sonny said, shrugging his shoulders. "Just don't let her get in my way, the woman drives me nuts."  
  
"Why wouldn't she get in your way?" Jason replied. "She hates you."  
  
Both him and Sonny laughed and Jason rolled his eyes and went back into his penthouse when he heard Skye call him.  
  
Sonny headed back to his own penthouse but not before taking one last look at Jason's door. Skye Chandler Quartermaine, staying on the other side. Who would ever have thought it? He wondered. 


End file.
